


Blurred

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Haha impostor go brrrr, Hurt/Comfort, I'm doing Whumptober except at the end of October because I was busy, Mostly hurt tho ngl, Open Ending, Stitches, Whumptober, prompt, stabbed, staples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober.Lime couldn’t seem to move, breathe, nothing. He just stood there as Pink pushed the knife further into his stomach, pulled it out, and shoved it back in.
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Blurred

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stabbed

The sound of metal piercing through Lime’s flesh didn’t even echo in the room. The metal walls and floor had echoed every other sound, but the knife seemed like it just didn’t exist, and Lime couldn’t seem to move, breathe,  _ nothing _ . He just stood there as Pink pushed the knife further into his stomach, pulled it out, then shoved it back into his stomach. He whimpered as his legs finally collapsed underneath him, falling onto the ground. There was internal bleeding, for sure, but Pink just shoved the knife inside of him again.

Lime couldn’t move as Pink finally retreated, leaving Storage. Lime just stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. His mind was flashing through previous information, completely dissociating from the reality around him.  _ I was stabbed in the stomach, near the kidneys and intestines. Maybe one to five minutes before I eventually bleed out. It’s already been one, so I should start exhibiting symptoms of shock soon. Moving might make the injury worse. _

“Lime?” Orange asked, walking into Storage, but she was on the other side of the piled up boxes. “Lime, where are you?” Her voice was shaking nervously, and Lime wondered if someone else had been killed. Lime absently wondered if he was in shock yet, but couldn’t be bothered to check.

There was no reaction from Lime when Orange screamed, though he did blink a few times in surprise as Orange ran over to him, sobbing. He didn’t really understand why she was so sad, but he stayed completely still as Orange desperately picked up his head. Purple ran into the room after hearing Orange scream, and he looked just as panicked as she did. Then there was Red, the resident medic.  _ Oh, good. He can help Orange. I hope nobody’s been hurt. _

Lime looked at all of the blood around him and realized dully that someone  _ had _ been hurt.  _ Wait, I’m right next to all of this blood. They’re gonna suspect it was me. _ But Lime still couldn’t bring himself to move. His vision was getting a little fuzzy, but he blamed that on the fact that he hadn’t slept well since they found White’s body inside of Admin.

It took Lime an embarrassingly long amount of time to remember that he had been stabbed. His thoughts weren’t even jumbled around his head, they just didn’t exist. His vision kept on getting blurry, but he stayed awake because that’s what Red told him to do. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open, but Purple’s occasional pinches whenever he closed them were helping. He felt Red set his legs on something, slightly elevating his feet, though he couldn’t understand why. Orange set his head back onto the ground, and the cool metal felt good. He was so warm for some reason.

“Hey, Lime?” He heard someone say something, but he could barely make it out. “Lime.” He turned his head slightly, looking at Orange. His blurry vision became sharper as he focused on her instead of zoning out. “You’re going to be okay. Red’s gonna take care of you.” Lime was still confused. Hadn’t he been stabbed? He couldn’t really feel anything except his pulse beating fast, much faster than normal. But if he  _ was _ stabbed, and his memories weren’t lying to him,  ~~ which they did often, ~~ then he definitely wasn’t going to be okay. Right now, he was the exact opposite of okay.

“He’s bleeding a lot. His intestines were stabbed, I might have to do surgery to stop his internal bleeding.” Was that Red? But it sounded a lot like White. But, no, White was dead, weren’t they? Well, maybe. He couldn’t remember, couldn’t pinpoint his exact memories. White was awful with medical issues though, Lime could remember that clearly from when he hit his head on the table so hard that he needed staples. He had just tripped, but when he hit the edge of the table he had immediately been knocked unconscious. He woke up maybe an hour later with a staple in his head and a very worried White, who “accidentally” gave him vodka instead of water. That was pretty funny in hindsight, but maybe not so much as it was happening.

“White?” Lime said quietly, barely able to speak. Everyone around him stopped moving, staring at him. Why were they so surprised? Where was White? They had known each other the longest out of anyone else in the crew, being on multiple missions together. Of course he would ask for White. There wasn’t anybody else he could trust here.

Wait. Why was everyone untrustworthy again? Something bad had happened, hadn’t it? His head was swirling violently as Orange quietly said something to Purple that he couldn’t hear. Red was biting his lip as he paced the room, and Pink came through the hallway.

_ Pink. Pink Pink Pink Pink. Something had happened with Pink. Something bad. Pink is bad. Not trustworthy. _ Lime was desperately trying to remember what made Pink so bad when Red asked her to pick him up, take him to the Medbay. No, Pink was trying to  _ kill _ him. Pink had stabbed him! 

Lime flinched backwards as Pink approached, and everybody noticed. The group around Lime went still again as he breathed heavily, finally lifting his head to stare at Pink. He could still feel the metal sinking into his stomach, over and over again. Pink started walking forwards, and Lime scrambled backwards, not even paying attention to the blood pouring out of the injury that Red had just finished cleaning. 

Pink finally stopped walking forward as Lime started sobbing violently, his entire body shaking. Lime would have said her face was emotionless if it weren’t for the angry fire burning in her eyes.  _ Don’t touch me. _ Lime’s brain hissed, and Red told Purple to see if he could pick him up instead. Everybody knew that Pink was the strongest crewmate, but if she couldn’t do it then maybe Purple would do.

Finally, Lime was lifted up by Purple, and he curled into the crewmate for comfort. Red tried to stop Lime’s movement, but the damage was already done. Lime could feel his vision getting blurry again, black spots appearing as Purple carried him as gently as possible towards… somewhere. His memories were slipping away again, but he still hissed when he saw Pink following them. 

The group eventually got into the Medbay, and Purple laid Lime down onto the bed closest to the scanner. Red practically shoved Purple away and desperately started trying to clean up the injury again, and Lime could remember scrambling away from Pink, remember the feeling of blood dripping down into his suit and down his skin, or spilling out of the injury and onto the metal floor.

Red quickly unzipped Lime’s suit, revealing the clothes he always wore underneath it. The denim jeans stayed on, but Red tore off the plain white shirt, stained red with blood. The jeans were definitely ruined too, but right now taking care of the injury was more important than the unfortunate end of a piece of clothing. 

Lime was asleep before Red even started the stitching.

The feeling of someone’s hands gently rubbing Lime’s cheek was what woke him up. It was soothing, and he smiled gently, opening his eyes to see Orange looking down at him with her worry clear. “Lime?” She barely whispered his name, so quiet he could barely hear it. “Lime.” He reached his hand up, grabbing the hand that was laying gently on his chest and holding it as tight as he could. It felt embarrassingly weak. 

Orange’s face lit up with a sad smile, eyes still wet from her tears. “Don’t push yourself. You’re still recovering. I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but…” Orange bit her lit, looking away as she cut herself off. She shook her head before she continued. “No, not right now. Everyone’s okay, Lime. They’re all waiting in the cafeteria together. Well, except for Red.” Orange brought her eyes up a little with a chuckle, and Lime turned his head to see Red was curled up on the bed next to him, sleeping. 

The voice that came out of Lime was raspy, having not been used for hours. He just coughed for a few seconds before Orange slowly dripped some water into his mouth. Lime thanked her with a nod, taking a few seconds before he finally spoke again. “White…?”

Orange avoided his eyes, and Lime immediately knew his memories weren’t lying to him. White was dead. White was dead. White was never going to come back. Lime squeezed Orange’s hand, and she met his eyes again. “Red?” Lime rasped out, glancing over to the medic.

“He’s okay, just needs some sleep.” Orange reassured him, but Lime could feel his vision darkening again.  _ No, no, don’t fall asleep. Now is not the time to fall asleep. Pink is still on the ship, and nobody knows he’s the killer! _

“P...Pink.” Lime whispered, eyelids becoming heavy.

“Shhh, just fall asleep. It’ll be okay.” Orange said to him, still rubbing his cheek gently and holding his hand, squeezing it a little bit as Lime’s eyes shut completely. His irregular breathing calmed down again as he fell asleep, and Orange smiled as he finally gave in to the dark comfort of sleep.

She turned around to see Pink standing in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending go brrr
> 
> My goblin brain is uncontrollable honestly


End file.
